THE PITY STORY OF OTOGAKURE'S RESIDENTS
by dr.Kimimaro
Summary: The pitiness which happened by Kimimaro and Yoninshuu cos of Orochimaru, a musty shaky old man. Massively pity that had never been thought! Swerve story about Orochimaru and his residents based on their real story. Don't you dare to avoid read this ?


**Title: THE PITY STORY OF OTOGAKURE'S RESIDENTS**

Starring: Orochimaru, Kabuto, Kimimaro, and Sound Four of Oto (Jirobou, Kidoumaru, Sakon, Ukon, and Tayuya).

Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi (Naruto) and a little bit for Takahashi Rumiko.

Author: Dr. Kimimaro

Notes:

This story is based on its own anime/manga story. The background was start from when Orochimaru wanted to get revenge on Konoha so he recruited soldiers of Sound Four until they died in the war when they were ordered to bring Sasuke from Konoha (but I SWERVE the story into this fan fiction).

FREE from adult or sex thing. Contains technical term of Biology.

All characters are badly descripted, not excepted (actually I love these characters).

Genre: Humor

Language: English

Fan fiction Rated:

One day in a very hot bright daylight which made sweat exited like river's flood broke down dykes and made armpit smell bad, lived a shaky old person held a stick made from snake named Orochimaru. He couldn't stand in right way and just waited if the stick fell down so he fell down too and died. His life was fulfilled just for finding a country with food resources cos his new country Otogakure, was such a poor and starving country. Knowing that his life wasn't long again but still wanna make his country become prosperous, he gathered some soldiers not for anything but just for keep guarding if he died, there would be somebody who dig his graveyard then buried him. And just wrote "Rest in Peace" so everything would be fine. But, before he was sent to the condition like that, his entire graveyard's diggers were ordered to attack Konohagakure, village where people were starving, got edema, etc. but wasn't massively like Otogakure's cos they still had corn and rice leather to be eaten. Unluckily, he failed the battle cos he got serious edema so when he against through enemies, there weren't _ATP (Adhenotriphosphate)_ which was produced by his old _mitocondria_. This month he just ate snake's meat which divided for several for his soldiers. How pity…

Knowing that he failed the battle and there was mysterious poor organization wanna scrambled Konohagakure's food resources named Akatsuki, Orochimaru felt frustration. He then surrounded the city to gathered great bodyguards in order to achieve his dream. So that's why Jirobou was recruited. Not for anything but just for being a food when there weren't any food to be eaten. Jirobo was fat and he was suitable for one-week dish. Then the second bodyguard was spidey Kidoumaru. Not for anything but just for being graveyard's digger if there weren't people wanted to dig Orochimaru's graveyard and avoided his corpse lie on the road then allowed crazy dog to bite him. Then the third was Sakon-Ukon the twins, sophisticated children who could corrupt body's cell. Not for anything but just for being grave-stone makers then wrote "Rest in peace, an old musty grandpa named Orochimaru in age 50th". Then the last was Tayuya, unlucky bearer girl who loves played flute. Not for anything but just for playing a funeral's melody in order to make the residents would cry and sad then prayed for him. Because, if Orochimaru's corpse doesn't prayed by his residents, his soul will roam. Then this group named "Yoninshuu" means Four Guards or badly called Four Graveyard's Guards. That's all…

After 6 months they existed as Yoninshuu the four graveyards' guards, Orochimaru was still alive. Yoninshuu then felt useless cos they didn't work and starting mumbled. Only Jirobou was patient face the problem. Kidoumaru was also busy with his friends from other countries started from _Tarantulla_ until gutter spiders so that's why he forgot Orochimaru. Then Sakon had his twin, Ukon, and they could share everything they dislike so they could defend their emotion in front of Orochimaru but still behind him, they gossiped his badness while laughing at him. Instead, Tayuya who felt bore but didn't have friends to share like Sakon-Ukon, didn't have a diary to be written cos ate rice three times a day she couldn't, how could she bought such a diary? She even forced to do fasting until her mouth smell bad roughly. Then cos of that she became a girl who loved to say bad word like Fuck, Shit, Darn, Dammit, etc because actually she wanna say, "Why didn't you go to death quickly, master Orochimaru ?" but she couldn't and just saved it inside her heart. She was too afraid if Orochimaru wouldn't give her food then she could die in starving and vulture could easily eat her…

Nearing the darkness, I mean Orochimaru's eyes started twinkle, got _hypermetropic_, _myopic_, _night-blindness_, _front-blindness_, _beside-blindness,_ and other blindness. Meanwhile, his personal nurse named Kabuto, was still treating him since a long ago started from washed his ass until fed him carefully cos he got mould and stupefied. But the country he had made since half years ago wasn't developed and became an outside country. He felt give up and went to Kirigakure to take a trip before his die. He wanna see the beautiful world. Luckily, he met with a pretty boy named Kimimaro. Kimimaro was clever, smart, well-trained, high-skilled taijutsu user and expert in war although he a little bit stupid cos he obeyed any ordered like a robot. Finally, Orochimaru got an idea. He thought how to recruit Kimimaro soon for his new container. So that he couldn't die and Four Graveyards' Guard could divert themselves into Four Scrambler Konohagakure's Rice and Corn Guards. Okay, he ran his plan foxily with destroy Kaguya Clan first. Then Kimimaro was separated from his lovely mother and of course his father too. After felt success, he acted kind in front of Kimimaro while poisoning his brain so Kimimaro became obedient and fanatic to that musty old black haired man, Orochimaru…

In order to be next host of Orochimaru, Kimimaro must have been bitten by Orochimaru's teeth which soft, colored yellow, smell bad, and covered with 5 millimeters tartar so Kimimaro would get heaven curse seal. This was bad, when he just opened his mouth, so many bluebottles came surrounded it asked for its bacteria. Kimimaro actually felt so uncomfortable but he just received it with surrender. Finally, those disgusting teeth stabbed in Kimimaro's chest and allowed Orochimaru's poisoning slobber which scented ditch-smells to smuggle illegally through Kimimaro's lungs. It made a disturbance of exchanging oxygen in Kimimaro's _alveolus_. Kimimaro became sick and soon his lungs began worst. He even wasn't suitable for next host caused by this sickness. Also his age got shorter than Orochimaru's. But Orochimaru didn't want to be suspected then teased poor Kimimaro that he was useless. Kimimaro felt stress. Even there were many slanders that he got special relationship with Tayuya, yaoi relationship with anyone or whatever which made him depressed cos everyone didn't treat his sickness but teased him anywhere. Kabuto, the money-lover nurse who dislike working if his salary wasn't given higher than before, treated Kimimaro forcedly. He thought, "How can I treat you if everyday I only have corncob to be eaten and rice water to be drunken?" How poor…

Orochimaru felt his age wasn't so long. He quickly found a new host. Sasuke, the rest of Uchiha clan which most of his family died cos of starving then was glanced by him. Sasuke then was poisoned about everything and finally became crazy, got obsession with great power provided by Orochimaru's disgusting teeth. But Sasuke had many fans that they came after him. The chasers were Naruto, Neji, Kiba, Chouji, and Shikamaru. They didn't have any supplies except wind which fulfilled their stomach with gas or we can call it Flatus. They let those gases to be joined in the air with loud sound like a bomb in Pearl Harbor or WTC incident so the environment smells so bad. To face those 'dangerous' fans, Orochimaru sent Four Graveyards' Guard. Jirobou ordered to battle with Chouji. They did smack down as in the film. Armpit smell, armpit's sweat had poured like a river. Then Kidoumaru was fight against Neji, boy with eye muscles named Byakugan which often be used for looking at someone's inside. Then Sakon-Ukon ordered to fight Kiba, half human half dog like Inuyasha. Meanwhile, Tayuya the half girl half boy was fight against Shikamaru, a hick man. Regret, they all were dead in suffering. Now, still Kimimaro left in his emergency room. Kabuto then forced him to go to the battle and brought Sasuke. That poor Kimimaro was fight against 3 enemies together with his sickness. They were Rock Lee, an egg eyes man, Naruto, nine tailed demon fox cos its tenth tail was done circumcision by Yondaime, and Gaara with his eyes-dirtying sand. This was dishonest for sure. How could they proudly fight against a sick person? Hardly, Kimimaro got out all of his energies, tricks, and best. He then became tired and needed so much oxygen but his _alveolus_ couldn't take much as he wanted. He forced to breathe, made his lungs network to be destroyed, coughed with blood, and then died in the middle of battle. How pity…

Meanwhile, Orochimaru was very happy that he got Sasuke. But cos of his coming was too late like Kakashi who closed his mouth with veil maybe cos of his buck teeth or whatever inside. Orochimaru had already taken Gen'yumaru's body into his. Badly, he didn't care about his Four Graveyard's Guards. Even he just didn't care that he had planted such a _tuberculosis_ seed inside Kimimaro's lungs then he threw away him like a disposal thing. Actually, Sasuke wasn't sincere that his body would be Orochimaru's next host but cos of he just needed stronger power, he was willingness to be everything by that Musty Old and together scrambled Konohagakure country to make better prosperous. Orochimaru didn't care even Akatsuki intercepted them; the most important one was food resources…

So, how about Yoninshuu and Kimimaro? Yoninshuu died not properly and their corpses were buried naturally by earth. Kidoumaru became a manure from animal waste to fertile trees, Sakon-Ukon were brought by water and their molecules were crashed or divided into pieces on the deep sea, Jirobou became a lion dish, and Tayuya even became a fossil because her corpse became hard under layer land, but just her cranium.

Instead, Kimimaro became a statue like action figure, and then people made a museum to eternal him as one of pre-historical creature called Tyrannosaurus-Rex...

END

Please comment or review this fan fiction like you want.


End file.
